The present invention relates to a lens-fitted film unit, and in particular, to a lens-fitted film unit equipped with a strobe.
The lens-fitted film unit is required, from the viewpoint of its nature, to be reduced in terms of its cost to the utmost and whereby to be offered to users at a low price. Users also demand that the lens-fitted film unit is thin in thickness and is small in size as far as possible.
However, especially in the case of a lens-fitted film unit equipped with a strobe, its strobe circuit board employs a circuit board which is relatively thick as one for a lens-fitted film unit, and various expensive electronic parts are attached and soldered on the circuit board to form a strobe unit.
Therefore, in a lens-fitted film unit equipped with a strobe, a strobe unit occupies a greater part of the cost and space of the lens-fitted film unit.
In the lens-fitted film unit equipped with a strobe, cost reduction for a strobe unit occupying a greater part of the cost of the film unit and thinning and down-sizing of the strobe unit occupying a greater part of the space of the film unit have a great influence on cost reduction and thinning of the lens-fitted film unit, and an effect derived from achievement of them is also great.
Therefore, cost reduction, thinning and down-sizing of the strobe unit hold the important key to the offering of an inexpensive, thin and small-sized lens-fitted film unit to users.
The invention has been achieved to solve the problems stated above. Namely, its object is to provide an inexpensive lens-fitted film unit that is thin in thickness and small in size to users, by reducing the cost of a strobe unit and by making the strobe unit to be thin.